


Doppia vita

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Super-crazy-love [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mabel ha ormai in pugno suo fratello.Partecipa al WRITOBER pumpINK ed. II, 2019.Seguito di: Cioccolato afrodisiaco.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 1. Castagne  
Numero parole: 518.

Doppia vita

Mabel ghignò, ascoltando la sequela di gemiti e gorgoglii prodotti dal fratello.

“Sai, mi dispiace sempre quando devo lasciarti, ma… I miei colpi non aspettano. Non ti aspettavi fossi un ladro, vero? Ci sono così tante cose che non sai di me” sussurrò.

< Così viscido… così orribile… Tu-tutto è… andato in pezzi > pensò Morgan, mentre sul viso arrossato e madido di sudore scivolava una lacrima. <… la mia vi-vita… è crollata… Avevo un diavolo tra le mura… >.

I suoi glutei erano screpolati e riportavano il segno di parecchie percosse, oltre che uno strato di crema contro le irritazioni. Teneva le gambe e le braccia spalancate, i polsi legati con delle manette alle testate del letto, i piedi stretti da delle corde assicurate ai piedi del letto con dei nodi arzigogolati.

Mabel recuperò un pacco di carta, ancora caldo a causa del contenuto, dal comodino e lo aprì; l’odore delle caldarroste invase la camera da letto.

Mabel ne sbucciò uno e la infilò in bocca al fratello, giocando con le dita tra le sue labbra, Morgan si ritrovò a succhiargli avidamente l’indice.

Mabel gli allontanò il dito, umido di saliva, e controllò che il maggiore mangiasse senza affogarsi.

< Lui è sempre stato piccoletto, mingherlino, scherzava dicendo ‘concentrato’. Ha preso dalla mamma.

Io, invece, ho la stazza che era di nostro padre. Sono molto più alto, grosso e forte di lui. Non per niente sono diventato abbastanza importante tra i delinquenti della zona, con le mie capacità.

Penso, però, di avere più cervello del nostro vecchio. Dalle foto delle sue vittorie come pugile non mi sembrava sprizzare genialità da tutti i pori.

Mio fratello non è sciocco, solo ingenuo. Non mi ha mai capito veramente, sottovalutava la mia pericolosità. Si è sempre sentito troppo responsabile nei miei confronti.

Ha lasciato persino gli studi per crescermi. Ora ‘mi prenderò io cura di lui’, a modo mio > pensò, ghignando.

“… De-demone…” piagnucolò Morgan.

“Lo so” disse Mabel. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò con foga, intrecciando le loro lingue.

La saliva colava copiosamente dalle labbra rosse e gonfie di Morgan, creando dei rigagnoli che si riversavano sul suo collo e gl’inumidivano i vestiti.

Mabel si staccò, ascoltandolo riprendere fiato tra gemiti e smezzate di suppliche desiderose di procedere.

“Prima devi mangiare tutte le tue castagne. Ti sono sempre piaciute in questo periodo” mormorò roco, accarezzandogli il mento.

< Ormai non penso che potrei più sopravvivere senza la sua dannata droga. Ogni giorno mi dà la mia razione di cioccolatini ed io non riesco a non mangiarli più avidamente possibile.

Mi chiedo se abbia corretto con una siringa anche queste castagne… anche se non sembrerebbe.

Finirà mai tutto questo? Qualcuno mi troverà?

Non penso. Non dopo avermi trasferito con quel camioncino in questa casa che non conosco. Tutti penseranno che abbiamo cambiato casa senza avvertire nessuno.

Sarà andato a dire al mio datore di lavoro che mi licenziavo. Ormai inizio a credere che sappia imitare la mia firma o qualche altra diavoleria del genere > pensò Morgan, sconsolato.

“T-ti… voglio…” piagnucolò, ingoiando un’altra caldarrosta.


	2. Reso succube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il p0rnfest:  
ORIGINALE M/M "So break me down/Tear me up/We’ll always be brothers, brothers, brothers" (Solence - Brothers). Incest, bonus se underage.  
Drug-sex. Non ho messo l’underage, ma è un rapporto Incest non-con.

Reso succube

Mabel stringeva suo fratello Morgan per la gola, mozzandogli il fiato, mentre si alzava e abbassava su di lui, lasciando che lo penetrasse a fondo. Gemeva di piacere, con un ghigno sadico di trionfo sul volto.

Morgan ansimava, gorgogliando, mentre Mabel si godeva le sensazioni eccitanti.

Morgan era abbandonato sul letto, gli occhi socchiusi, la sudorazione aumentata e la droga in circolo, che pompava nelle sue vene.

Mabel gli morse il labbro inferiore, incidendolo con i denti, fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.

\- Mi sono sempre occupato di lui… So che è un mostro, ho visto cosa mi ha fatto. Sì è dimostrato il più terribile dei demoni.

Mi ha distrutto la vita, eppure… Lui è ancora quello che dormiva abbracciato con me. Era ancora il fratellino simile alla mamma che faceva gl’incubi. Che dovevo consolare, che proteggevo da nostro padre – pensò Morgan, ansimando.

La figura di Morgan era mingherlina rispetto al corpo dell’altro, immenso, che lo sovrastava, mentre si faceva possedere.

Morgan tremava spasmodicamente. I suoi glutei e la sua schiena si erano arrossati per via dei movimenti ripetitivi sul letto.

\- Una voce nella mia testa ha iniziato a chiedersi se non avesse ragione. In fondo se non lo avessi trascurato per il mio lavoro, non sarebbe arrivato a tutto questo.

Nessuno si alza una mattina pensando di rapire il proprio fratello. Forse ho sbagliato nel crescerlo.

Non ci si innamora del proprio fratello. Tranne se qualcosa non funziona a monte. O no? -. Proseguì Morgan, dibatteva il bacino per seguire il ritmo di Mabel, che lo faceva entrare sempre più affondo in sé. Aveva le cosce madide di sudore e, a furia di farsi prendere con forza, era arrivato a sanguinare.

La luce della lampada lampeggiava.

\- Ha preparato tutto per così tanto tempo, con così tanta cura… Evidentemente soffriva così tanto.

Sì, mi merito quello che sta succedendo – si ripeteva Morgan.

“T-ti… ti voglio…” implorava con voce roca e spezzata, le lacrime che rigavano il suo viso. – Lui è mio fratello. Vale più di una vita orribile, con un lavoro banale in un negozio. In fondo con i suoi furti viviamo anche meglio, ci possiamo permettere più cose. Vale più anche della libertà...-.

“Sì, ripetilo! Sì! Così! Più forte!” gridava Mabel selvaggiamente.

\- Quindi abbattimi; dilaniami. Saremo sempre fratelli… fratelli… fratelli -. L’ultima parola iniziò a ripetersi in modo martellante nella testa di Morgan, mentre riusciva nuovamente solo ad articolare dei gemiti indistinti.

Venne, ma Mabel l’obbligò a continuare a prenderlo selvaggiamente, facendo cigolare il letto.

\- Man mano posso dargli dosi sempre maggiori di droga. Si sta abituando. Bene così, è in mio potere. Questo volevo da sempre, mio caro fratello. Lo volevo da quando ero un bambino, ma eri troppo stupido per accorgertene.

Non preoccuparti. Ti ho guidato io verso la strada giusta. Non potrai più tradirmi o allontanarti da me. Non mi lascerai, mai -.

“Fra-fratello” gorgogliò Morgan, mentre la saliva gli scivolava copiosa dalla bocca sporta.

\- Sono qui! Lo sarò sempre, adesso sono io a prendermi cura di te – pensò Mabel.


	3. Nero sposalizio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020  
Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom  
Originale; M/M; soft-Incest; Drug-Induced Sex  
Prompt: Hot springs

Nero sposalizio

“Sai, ho sempre desiderato potermi sposare in una torrida giornata d’estate, ma penso che questa bollente primavera possa andare bene lo stesso” disse Mabel.

La luce del sole non filtrava attraverso le finestre sbarrate.

Mabel infilò un velo nero, semitrasparente, decorato con delle rose, sul capo del fratello.

“Oggi ci consacriamo ad una nuova unione. Dimenticherai che siamo fratelli e ai tuoi occhi saremo solo sposati. Sì, una meravigliosa coppia sposata” disse.

Morgan teneva il capo chino, aveva lo sguardo spento.

“Mi capisci?” domandò Mabel.

Morgan annuì.

Mabel sorrise.

“Tu sarai la mia sposa, finalmente. Saremo per sempre uniti dalla notte e dalla morte” recitò.

“Sì” esalò Morgan con voce biascicata.

Mabel iniziò a recitare delle frasi da un libro nero che teneva davanti, i suoi occhi luccicavano.

Entrambi indossavano dei completi con giacca e cravatta, ma Morgan era seduto sul letto, senza scarpe. Al contrario Mabel era in piedi davanti a lui.

Il respiro di Morgan era pesante, simile ad un rantolo. Teneva le mani abbandonate in grembo, le gambe spalancate.

< Non mi ricordo assolutamente niente. Solo… ho questa sensazione di calore tra le gambe. Mi sento eccitato e desideroso, ma allo stesso tempo completamente privo di energia > pensò quest’ultimo.

Mabel finì di recitare le formule, chiuse il libro e, insieme al leggio, lo portò nella stanza accanto. Tornò con passo lento, tenendo un bicchiere in mano.

Sollevò la testa di Morgan e gli fece bere un altro po’ di droga, Morgan tracannò avidamente, leccandosi le labbra per evitare che un po’ della sostanza dolciastra gli sfuggisse.

< … Così buono … > pensò.

Mabel iniziò a spogliarlo con gesti misurati, guardandolo rabbrividire ogni volta che lo accarezzava. Dense gocce di sudore scivolavano lungo il corpo mingherlino del più grande, mentre spasmi febbricitanti lo scuotevano.

Morgan lo denudò completamente, lasciandogli soltanto il velo. Lo fece stendere sul letto e lo sentì gemere e gorgogliare.

“Ultimamente sei stato così bravo. Domani per premiarti non solo ti farò fare una delle tue consuete passeggiate in casa, ma magari ti farò uscire anche nel giardino interno della casa” gli promise Mabel. Il suo corpo massiccio era decisamente più grande di quello del fratello maggiore.

Morgan mugolò più forte, dimenando il bacino, mentre l’eccitazione si faceva sempre più crescente.

“Allora, amore mio… Che ne dici di fare la brava mogliettina?” disse Mabel. Si mise a cavalcioni sopra l’altro, accarezzandolo. “Ci godiamo questa prima notte di nozze?”.

“Sì, lo voglio, marito mio” esalò Morgan. Serrò gli occhi e si lasciò andare a dei gemiti lascivi e a dei balbettii desiderosi.

< Anche se non ricordo niente, so che gli devo obbedire. Lui c’è sempre e si occupa di me. Si può dire che di questo mondo io non conosca altro che lui. Se sono docile e faccio tutto ciò che vuole, accontentandolo in ogni modo, mi farà vivere una bella vita.

Sì, si sta così bene qui. Mi fa provare sempre così tanto piacere che potrei scoppiare di gioia. Com’è bello tutto questo. Provo solo belle sensazioni che scuotono totalmente il mio corpo > pensò.


End file.
